Kisses are the best thing
by Demoan
Summary: Cuando Danny no se presenta a un aviso del Sargento Lukela, Steve espera cualquier escusa bien argumentada, todo menos aquello. El puede lidiar casi con cualquier cosa, pero no con su amigo enfermo. McDanno.


**Kisses are the best thing**

oOo

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **.**

oOo

— Lukela, informe de situación— Steve miraba a todas partes menos al Sargento Lukela.

— Según los testigos eran solo dos. Entraron disparando a los guardias. Dejaron salir a las mujeres y a los niños y se apostaron dentro con al menos diez rehenes. Aquí, en el hall principal del banco.

Steve dio un vistazo rápido al plano que Lukela le mostraba, analizó en segundos la forma más rápida de acceder al interior. Luego volvió a mirar a toda la gente que los rodeaba con el ceño fruncido. Kono y Chin seguían su mirada tan extrañados de la ausencia de Danny como él.

— ¿Han pedido algo?— dijo de pronto Steve.

— No. Nada.

El comandante pasó las manos por su cara intentando centrarse. Algo no estaba bien, a parte de la ausencia de su compañero por supuesto.

— Dos hombres entran a un banco. Solo dos. Dejan salir a las mujeres y no piden nada. Hay que comprobar el perímetro. Que traigan un perro para que busque posibles fuentes de explosivos. Hay algo en todo esto que no encaja.

El instinto de Steve volvió a evitar una catástrofe humana. Los secuestradores habían fijado explosivos en todas las entradas. El único acceso posible fue por los conductos de ventilación, _¡a Danny le habrían encantado! Si el maldito hubiera aparecido en la última hora, claro._

Dos disparos certeros hicieron caer a los secuestradores. No fue hasta al acercarse a los cuerpos que descubrieron chalecos explosivos adheridos a sus cuerpos, fue entonces cuando la unidad artificiera tomó el relevo de la situación mientras el cinco cero y la policía evacuaban tanto a los rehenes como a los curiosos del lugar.

Steve nada más salir comprobó el perímetro. Ni rastro del Camaro. _¡Mierda Danny!_ Sacó rápidamente su teléfono de un bolsillo y suspiró medio aliviado medio irritado: al fin un mensaje de su aún compañero.

Le había dejado un mensaje de voz, algo poco habitual en Danny. El comandante buscó un lugar apartado y pulsó reproducir. Esperaba toda una explicación del porqué había fallado al aviso, algo bien argumentado, pero en vez de eso: "Steve", es todo lo que decía, tan solo su nombre con voz temblorosa. Steve la pasó una y otra vez, y el corazón se le paralizó un segundo. Miró la hora, mierda hacía casi una hora del mensaje.

Marcó el teléfono de Danny, dio el primer sonido y se paró. _¿Danny le había colgado?_ Miró indignado el teléfono. Volvió a marcar y nada. No daba señal.

Steve giró en redondo, iba a buscar a su equipo cuando descubrió que estaban justo ahí, observando la situación y con la misma cara de preocupación que él.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Danny?— Kono como siempre tan directa. Pero claro, el único capaz de dejar a Steve en ese obvio estado de nervios era Danny.

—Yo. No lo sé— Steve paseó la mirada del teléfono a ella y viceversa— Pero voy a averiguarlo. Chin, mantenme informado.

—Por supuesto. Steve…— Chin lo miró muy serio— Cualquier cosa estamos aquí hermano— Cuando Steve asintió continuó hablando esta vez a Kono— Voy a hablar con Lukela.

Kono miró ligeramente a Chin, pero regresó la mirada a Steve, quien corría literalmente hacia su camioneta y Kono juraría que si hubiera podido se habría metido por la ventana del vehículo.

—Danny nunca había faltado a un aviso.

—Steve se ocupara. Vamos Kono, tenemos que terminar el trabajo.

oOo

Steve condujo incluso más rápidamente de lo habitual hasta el apartamento de Danny. Dejó su camioneta de la peor forma posible y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Resoplaba como nunca cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento, no ya tanto por el esfuerzo físico, si no por el nerviosismo. Si algo le pasaba a Danny, no podría enfrentarlo, no ahora, no nunca.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Algo bueno, en principio, aunque aquellas puertas se abrían soplando. Y así fue, un pequeño empujón y la puerta cedió.

Steve entró arma en mano, controlando todas las estancias. Todo parecía estar como siempre en el salón, en la cocina… aunque le llamó la atención que estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, lúgubre sería un buen adjetivo para aquel lugar.

Al avanzar hacia la habitación su corazón se paralizó, Danny permanecía acurrucado en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en un mueble y los ojos cerrados. Algo crujió a su paso. Al mirar descubrió parte del teléfono de Danny, sus piezas estaban desparramadas _¡El muy estúpido lo había lanzado contra una pared!_

Steve dejó el arma en la cómoda y se agachó a su lado.

— ¡Ey! Danny— pronunció su nombre varias veces solo para ver como su amigo cerraba con más fuerza los ojos— Mírame Danny, mírame.

Danny intentó abrir los ojos, de verdad que lo intentó pero la punzada de dolor fue tan grande que lo doblegó. Steve se alertó al ver la reacción de su amigo. Su cuerpo no podía contraerse más, sus manos cubrían la mueca de dolor y un pequeño murmullo salí de sus labios. Steve tuvo que aproximarse mucho para entenderlo. "Steve. Haz que pare. Steve. Haz que pare… Steve…"

Steve se levantó desesperado. Observó a su alrededor analizando todo, buscando una explicación: cortinas corridas, una botella de agua y varios tipos de medicamentos para el dolor. _¡Mierda Danno!_ Steve sujetó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, intentado centrarse. Danny le había comentado alguna vez, pero como algo del pasado, algo que ya no le ocurría. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, angustiado por el dolor.

— ¿Qué te has tomado Danny?— dijo tomando los diferentes envases. Él no era la persona indicada para estos casos. Él era bueno defendiendo gente, capturando al malo, pero ver a su amigo de aquella manera lo sobrepasaba— Danny ¡Ey!... Danny. Mírame. ¿Qué te has tomado?

—Todo— dijo Danny con un gemido— no funciona Steve… haz que pare… Steve. Duele.

Steve vio aterrado una lágrima surcando la cara de Danny, y luego otra y otra. El dolor hacía derrumbarse hasta al hombre más fuerte, y Danny no lo era precisamente. Él era sensible. Él era demasiado sensible.

—Danno. Lo siento. Yo, no puedo… no puedo hacer que pare. No debiste tomar tanto medicamento— Steve acariciaba el cabello de Danny mientras este se estremecía al contacto— Voy a levantarte Danny.

—No, no, no, no… no— gimoteó escondiendo la cara en el mueble. El contacto con la fría madera parecía aliviarle algo y no podía permitirse perder aquello.

Steve pasó una mano por sus piernas y otra por sus brazos y lo levantó sin mucha dificultad. Entonces lo notó, Danny temblaba. Y Steve se sorprendió a si mismo intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar.

No hay nada peor en el mundo que ver sufrir a alguien a quien quieres, alguien por quien lo darías todo. Si hubiera podido Steve habría deseado soportar aquel dolor por Danny, sin dudarlo.

Dejó a Danny en la cama. Ni siquiera cambió de posición su cuerpo más allá de apretar su cara contra la almohada. _La luz_ , pensó Steve. El rincón donde estaba Danny era con mucho la parte más oscura de la habitación. Entornó la puerta y fue a buscar una manta con la que tapar la ventana, no era mucha la luz que entraba pero suficiente para producir dolor a su compañero. Gracias a aquello la habitación quedó prácticamente a oscuras. _¿Qué más podía hacer?_

Podía identificar el cuerpo de Danny en la penumbra. Su cuerpo a penas cubierto con un pantalón ligero, temblaba. Steve sabía que no era por frío _, ¡por dios allí hacían más de treinta grados!_ Aun así busco algo con lo que cubrirle el torso. Steve quería ser rápido, y eficiente y al no encontrar nada ligero que ponerle tiró de su propia camiseta.

Tiró sus botas a un rincón y subió a la cama junto a él, tapando en el proceso el cuerpo de su amigo con aquella prenda de ropa. Danny gimió con el movimiento. Steve no podía evitar hundir el colchón a su ó e intentando no moverse más se quedó tendido a su lado. En cuanto Danny lo notó a su lado apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, haciendo presión sobre su ojo derecho contra su músculo. Steve suspiró sobrepasado _, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer? ¿Por qué Danny lo había llamado a él? Estaba claro que no iba a ser de gran ayuda._

— ¡Ey! Danny, ¿Cómo estás compañero? Dime, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Solo calla Steve, por favor… solo calla. No te vayas…—Steve pudo entender entre murmullos y gemidos. Miraba a Danny realmente preocupado, mientras continuaba apretando su rostro contra su brazo y gimoteaba— haz que pare… haz que pare… Steven.

—Ven aquí— levantó ligeramente el cuerpo de Danny para poder pasar el brazo por su espalda y atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Danny se agarró a él con fuerza. Metía la cabeza en su costado buscando la forma de hacer presión. Su cuerpo seguía tembloroso—. Deberíamos ir al médico Danny. Tomaste muchas pastillas amigo.

—No. Vomité.

—Vomitaste. ¿Cuántas veces vomitaste?— vio la mano de amigo moverse y sacar tres dedos — ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?

A Danny la simple idea de comer algo le daba nauseas, no podía comer. Negó con la cabeza cuando Steven preguntó: ¿Hoy? Volvió a negar cuando preguntó: ¿anoche? Y volvió a hacerlo cuando dijo: ¿ayer?

— ¡Mierda Danno!— Steve frotó desesperado su cara, estaba entrando en niveles de preocupación desconocidos para él— ¿Cuántos días llevas así?— dos dedos volvieron a aparecer. Danny era incapaz de hablar.

—Tiemblas Danny. Seguramente estas deshidratado e hipoglucémico —Steve intentó levantarse pero Danny no se lo permitió— Déjame, tengo hacer algo. Te prometo que regreso enseguida — susurró suavemente mientras Danny soltaba su agarre.

Steve corrió a la cocina. Tomó una botella de agua de la nevera, Danny siempre las tenía de todos los tamaños. Buscó azúcar, abrió la botella e hizo una mezcla lo suficientemente concentrada.

Inmediatamente regresó a la habitación cargando con la botella. Danny se quejó por el cambio de pesos en el colchón, pero en cuanto Steve estuvo a su altura se agarró a su cuerpo intentando recuperar la posición anterior.

—Danny, tienes que beber de esto— la voz de Steve estaba rota por la desesperación, considerando incluso el llamar una ambulancia.

Danny no quería, su cuerpo se contraía por la nauseas de solo pensar en que algo pasara por su boca, aun recordando que casi se desmaya en el baño la última vez que fue a vomitar. No podía. Simplemente no podía.

Steve sujetó su cabeza lo más cerca que pudo de él y mojó sus labios ligeramente.

Danny los lamió haciendo un esfuerzo y Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrer su propio cuerpo.

Repitió la acción: mojó con cuidado los labios de Danny y este volvió a lamérselos.

Steve tragó seco. Había mil cosas que están mal, allí, en ese preciso momento, y estar excitado era sin duda la más terrible de ellas. Danny finalmente abrió la boca y pudo darle un poco de agua. Cuando la trago Steve suspiró aliviado — poco a poco Danny, poco a poco.

Tardó bastante en que bebiera apenas la mitad de la pequeña botella, pero quince minutos después de hacerlo Danny había dejado de temblar. Se mantenía aferrado a su cuerpo, con la cabeza contra su pecho. Su cuerpo se había relajado y su respiración aunque superficial era más pausada.

Steve pasó la mano por el cabello siempre tan arreglado de su amigo, ahora estaba irreconocible, incuso un lado hacía un pequeño rizo que Steve siguió con los dedos. Danny no se quejaba, eso era bueno.

Un movimiento de éste tomó a Steve desprevenido. Tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su cara, justo sobre su ojo y le hizo presionar allí. Aquello le aliviaba. Steve la mantuvo allí presionando por un tiempo hasta que una idea empezó a rondar su mente, o más bien un recuerdo.

Danny lo había contado de forma casual, durante una misión de vigilancia, ni siquiera recuerda de qué hablaban exactamente: "Sabes, lo mejor para el dolor de cabeza son los besos". Aquel día Steve se rio de la tontería, pero Danny continuó: "¡Ah! Ya veo, no me crees. No hay nada mejor en el mundo, absolutamente nada que relaje más el dolor de cabeza que recibir besos. En los ojos, las cejas, la nariz, la sien… es mágico en serio. Te lo digo yo que sufro de las peores migrañas del mundo."

Steve tomó aire infundiéndose valor para lo que iba a hacer, y esperaba que Danny lo entendiera como lo que era: él haciendo todo lo posible para que un amigo se sintiera mejor.

Retiró la mano de su cara, lo cual que ganó un gemido por parte de Danny, y levantando con cuidado su cara posó los labios exactamente en esa zona, manteniendo la presión con ellos y Danny suspiró.

Steve movió los labios y besó tan solo a unos centímetros sobre su ojo presionando ligeramente con sus labios. Se movió unos centímetros más allá dejando besos por su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, su sien… sus labios no se separaron de su piel durante horas, presionando aquí y allá. Danny se fue relajando entre sus brazos, incluso Steve pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa nacer en sus labios, su respiración se hizo pausada y se durmió tan profundo, por tanto tiempo que Steve empezaba a preocuparse.

Leyó los prospectos de todos los medicamentes que había en la mesita y descubrió que ninguno de ellos era realmente para la migraña. _Pero Danny debía tener medicación prescrita específicamente para ello, ¿por qué no la tenía?_

Alargó el brazo para alcanzar su teléfono que con tanto movimiento se había quedado relegado a la parte baja de la cama, fuera de su alcance. Steve se ayudó del único pie que tenía libre y cuando al final lo alcanzó miró a Danny. Seguía exactamente en la misma posición, ahora con la boca ligeramente abierta, completamente relajado sobre su pecho.

"Chin. Comprueba el historial médico de Danny"-Steve

"Estábamos preocupados, ¿qué buscamos exactamente?"-Chin Ho

"Cualquier medicación para la migraña"-Steve

"Tiene recetadas dos diferentes, una más fuerte que la otra"- Chin Ho

"Consigue ambas y tráelas al apartamento de Danny"- Steve

"Estaré allí en pocos minutos"- Chin Ho

"Gracias hermano."- Steve

"No hagas ruido"- Steve

oOo

Chin entró sin dificultad al apartamento y mentiría si dijera que no esperaba encontrar a esos dos un día en la cama, pero lo cierto es que no fue como esperaba. Danny parecía demasiado enfermo y Steve demasiado destrozado por ello.

No hablaron en absoluto, simplemente entró, le dejó la medicación, le acercó agua y se fue.

Steve leyó el prospecto. Hasta la noche no podría dársela, no hasta asegurarse de que su cuerpo hubiera eliminado el resto de fármacos que no tenía claro si recorrían o no el cuerpo de su amigo. No se podía arriesgar. Además, parecía tan tranquilo en ese preciso momento.

Steve se acomodó lo mejor que pudo levantando un poco la almohada y cerró los ojos un momento. No quería, pero la respiración profunda de Danny le estaba arrastrando con él. Sus ojos se cerraron varias veces hasta que ya no pudo abrirlos y durmió más tiempo del que tenía previsto.

Al despertar ya no entraba luz por el estrecho pasillo del apartamento. Se había hecho de noche y Danny seguía entre sus brazos. Ahora con todo el cuerpo extendido.

Giró y miró su rostro, que hora estaba más cercano al suyo, y besó su frente como lo había hecho horas antes, solo que ahora unos ojos entreabiertos le devolvían la mirada. Steve no duda en ningún momento en continuar dejando un reguero de besos por su frente, su nariz, sus ojos… presionando ligeramente y haciendo suspirar aliviado a Danny.

—Pensé…— comenzó con un hilo de voz— que era una alucinación.

—Soy real Danny— Steve dejó otro beso en su frente y Danny sonrió— estoy aquí para ti amigo, y siempre lo estaré. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé. —dijo Danny antes de intentar tragar con la garganta demasiado áspera para conseguirlo.

—Espera. Toma un poco de agua y esto.

Steve tenía preparada la pastilla para él. Acercó la botella y le mojó ligeramente los labios. Danny pasó su lengua por ellos y Steve se perdió en el movimiento como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Cuando al fin Danny abrió los labios depositó en ellos con la mano algo temblorosa la medicación. Danny tragó con dificultad, pero lo hizo, y Steve le sonrió complacido.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Mejor Steven, mucho mejor— un pensamiento le hizo estremecerse — ¿Te vas a ir?

— No, para nada. Yo no me muevo de aquí. ¿Crees que podrías comer algo?— Danny asintió con una débil sonrisa en sus labios. — Bien— dijo besando otra vez su frente— Deja regreso enseguida.

Steve regresó con fruta y lo que parecían galletas saladas, no había mucho más en la cocina de su compañero pero debía de bastar por el momento. Le mostró las galletas a Danny y su cara le indicó que no podría tragar eso. Así que empezó a hacer trozos pequeños con la fruta y a pasarla por los labios de Danny hasta que este abría la boca. Danny lo intentaba, pero cada trozo se le hizo eterno a Steve. Él necesitaba ver a Danny bien, pero aquello llevaba un proceso que lo estaba volviendo loco en más de un sentido.

Al final, por cada trozo que comió Danny él comió más de diez, pero al menos había conseguido que comiera algo.

Danny recuperó la posición en el costado de Steve en cuanto este se colocó finalmente a su lado, y volvió a apretar la cara contra él. El dolor aún persistía, sus ojos se veían hinchados y estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre, pero ya parecía una persona y no la masa temblorosa que encontró en la mañana.

Steve volvió a tomar su rostro dispuesto a besarle como antes, pero Danny lo interrumpió.

—No es necesario que lo hagas Steve.

—Lo sé. Solo déjame hacerlo, ¿ok?

Danny suspiró tan dulcemente que sus labios erraron el recorrido de los besos y comenzaron con aquellos labios. No fue un beso. No realmente. Tan solo apoyó sus labios contra los de Danny como si hubiera sido su frente, antes de continuar por el resto de aquel rostro que conocía tan bien. Danny suspiraba a cada contacto y Steve descubrió que no quería parar nunca de besar aquella piel.

El detective terminó tan relajado como la primera vez y pronto se durmió, dejando a Steve luchando contra todos los demonios que lo recorrían en ese preciso momento. Había besados sus labios y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en volver a hacerlo.

Cuando Danny despertó en la mañana Steve no estaba, pasó la mano por el hueco a su lado y suspiró desilusionado.

— Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras?— la voz de Steve llegaba desde la puerta.

—Como una persona— sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la mano antes de continuar— como una persona a la cual ha atropellado un… elefante.

—Así que un elefante, ¿eh?

—Uno enorme amigo, unos enorme— dijo mientras intentaba sentarse en el borde de la cama, pero pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y si no fuera por los reflejos de Steve seguramente habría terminado en el suelo.

—Te tengo, tranquilo. Yo te tengo.

—Mi salvador— sonrió aun atontado, pero esa sonrisa decía mucho.

—Sabes que eso te convierte en la damisela en apuros, ¿no?

—Esa soy yo, sin duda, la damisela. ¿Patético no? — Danny movió las manos señalando a su alrededor y su rostro cambió de pronto, le había mostrado a Steve lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Para nada Danno.

Steve levantó su rostro y le acunó la mejilla mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa. Danny no era consciente de lo mal que lo había pasado, de lo desesperado que la situación lo había tenido.

Mantuvo la mirada por más tiempo del habitual perdido en sus pensamientos. Miró los labios de Danny cuando este le sonrió y deseó besarlos con tanta fuerza que para no hacerlo rompió el momento.

— ¿Puedes andar o te llevo en brazos, damisela?

— Sí que lo harías, ¿eh? —Danny miró a la puerta y suspiró— es normal que esté mareado, no te preocupes por eso, solo ayúdame a levantarme.

Steve lo tomó justo por debajo de los hombros y lo ayudó a quedarse recto. Quería pasar los brazos por su espalda y abrazarlo, pero pensó que eso sería raro.

En cambio notó como los brazos de Danny se pasearon hasta su espalda y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras su amigo le susurraba: "Gracias por venir Steven".

—Siempre que quieras— entonces lo siguió en el abrazo.

Un beso se escapó de sus labios y fue a parar a su frente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo, le salió tan natural después de toda la noche dejando besos por toda su cara. Danny cerró los ojos ante el contacto y aferró aún más fuerte los brazos. Quería atesorar aquello como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, y patéticos, por supuesto.

—Venga— Steve habló con dificultad — Te hice algo de desayuno y después…no sé cómo decírtelo Danno, pero necesitas una ducha.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la cocina. Danny agradeció el hecho de que Steve la hubiera mantenido en penumbra, no podría enfrentarse ahora mismo a la claridad. Lo ayudó a sentarse y le pasó un simple zumo y unas tostadas, nada demasiado elaborado, pero a veces es mejor así.

Steve lo miraba apoyado en el banco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras Danny hacía el esfuerzo de comer algo.

—Solo dímelo si necesitas ayuda con esa ducha — soltó de pronto con una sonrisa pícara.

Danny escupió el zumo por toda la mesa.

—No, no… yo… no.

—Vaya. Danny Williams sin saber que decir— Steve se burlaba de él escondiendo su sonrisa tras su propio vaso de zumo. Pero es que la cara de espanto de Danny fue genuina.

— ¿Lo harías?— dijo recuperando el habla, o intentándolo porque la voz le tembló.

Steve levantó una ceja intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Vale, ahora te burlas de mí. ¿Tan patético parezco?

Steve se acercó con cuidado, levantó su cara y le besó en la frente suavemente, sin hacer presión. Paseó los labios con delicadeza por su piel hasta sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas… se separó tan solo un segundo para dar una mirada con la que valorar la reacción de su compañero, pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados no dudó más y besó sus labios. Ahora sí era un beso, uno dulce y suave sobre aquellos labios que llevaba tiempo queriendo poseer. Intentó volcar en esos pausados movimientos todo el sentimiento que llevaba tiempo atesorando. Steve había intentado ocultar sus sentimientos, no creyendo en la existencia de ninguna posibilidad, pero los sucesos de la noche le habían hecho tener la esperanza de ser correspondido. Danny tardó un poco, pero pronto sus labios copiaron los movimientos, besándolo de manera dulce, sin profundizarlo para nada. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, justo lo que Steve le estaba proporcionando. Steve tampoco buscó profundizarlo, al contrario, lo finalizó exactamente como lo había iniciado: besando su mejilla, besando su nariz, besando sus ojos, su frente… y la sonrisa de Danny era tan autentica aun con los ojos cerrado que Steven se paró mirándolo maravillado.

— ¡Uhm!...Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

— Deberías acostumbrarte, Danno.


End file.
